


What Happens at Night (In the 1950s)

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Insomnia, Nightmares, Nighttime, Petty Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: What goes on in the Scamander house in the middle of the night in the 1950s?The answer to the question no one asked.





	What Happens at Night (In the 1950s)

The couple laid quietly in bed, both desperately in need of sleep. Newt quietly rolled over in an attempt to, and Tina yawned. A few minutes later he suddenly sat up, awake, breathing hard. Tina sat up and turned on the lamp on her bedside table.

“Another nightmare?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” he said, frustrated.

They were having trouble sleeping. Tina suffered from insomnia and Newt from nightmares that woke him up every few minutes. On the rare occasion that they somehow slept peacefully, they were likely to be woken up by their crying son. Most nights he cried anyways, but it felt a lot worse when he woke one or both of them up.

“Which one?” asked Tina. _ Which of the recurring nightmares had plagued him while he slept for four minutes? _

“I wasn’t allowed to see you,” he paraphrased.

Ah. That one. There was a list of the recurring nightmares that Newt had:

  1. _ Not being allowed to see Tina and/or their son._
  2. _ Grindelwald killing Tina and/or his son._
  3. _ He doesn’t meet Tina in New York and just heads to Arizona, but he has a nagging feeling and wakes up just as he realizes what’s wrong._
  4. _ All of the people he cares about die._

Tina moved next to him and took his hand. They didn’t need words to communicate in situations like these; They were very adept at conversing through hand-holding. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

She’s there for him. She’s by his side forever and always. It was a promise she made. And Tina doesn’t break promises.

Their son started crying. The two gave a collective sigh and gave up trying to sleep. Tina went into their son’s room to take care of him while Newt went to the kitchen to make cocoa, the family’s favorite drink.

Waving his wand, he wordlessly assembled two mugs of cocoa for him and Tina. With a swish and flick, the mugs floated into the air and followed Newt as he walked to his son’s room.

Looking in the doorway, he found Tina cradling their infant son in her arms and shushing him. Finally getting him to stop crying, she placed a gentle kiss on his head.

Turning to look at Newt, she put a finger to her lips as if to tell him _ shh _ like he was a two-year-old liable to stomp around the house like an elephant. Newt sighed and took their son from Tina as she left the room.

She came back with a bottle and a large blanket. She gave the bottle to Newt and grabbed a mug of cocoa, sitting down on the carpeted flooring, her back against the wall. She wrapped the blanket around herself and sipped the cocoa.

Newt fed their son from the bottle, holding him in his arms. He looked at Tina, who was resting her head against the wall with her eyes closed.

“Tina...” he whispered, to see if she was still awake.

She responded by picking her head up and taking another sip of cocoa, her eyes still closed. Bravo. She took yet another sip and ended up with a chocolate mustache.

Newt glanced at his son before looking back at Tina.

“Tina,” he whispered again, intending to tell her about the mustache and how she looked adorable.

She cut him off by opening her eyes and giving him a look that said, _Don’t “cute” me, I’m cranky_. Newt immediately looked away, his _Oh, no, Tina’s mad at me_ look on his face. The whole time he was holding the bottle for his son, who decided he was done and swatted the bottle away.

Newt set the bottle down on a small table and took out his wand.

_ “Newt!” _ whispered Tina intensely, springing up from her position to carefully snatch their son out of harm’s way. “You could poke his eye out!”

“Oh, _c’mon!_ I was just going to summon his binky!”

“How would you have caught it?” demanded Tina. “You couldn’t walk over here—” She’d walked to a hook on the wall with the binky on it. “—and grab it?”

She grabbed the binky and gave it to their son, walking to the crib and gently placing him inside. She muttered something to him in her baby voice before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

Tina turned away to face Newt and studied his expression. He immediately looked away and grabbed his mug of cocoa out of the air, hiding behind it. He took a long sip, his eyes intermittently flicking to Tina’s as she stared back. She crossed her arms, giving him her “really?” look.

Newt slowly moved the mug away from his face, receiving a full blast of scrutiny from Tina.

“Why are you angry with me?” he asked with a slight stutter, using what little communication skills he had to confront her.

“I don’t know. I’m tired,” said Tina, giving up.

Newt just stared and blinked. What? Tina didn’t usually—actually, she’d never given up in an argument before. This was a little disconcerting.

She walked back to her spot against the wall and draped the blanket over her legs, sipping cocoa. Newt sighed and gave in to his tiredness and joined Tina against the wall and underneath the blanket, their fingers gently intertwining.

After a while, Newt’s head fell on Tina’s shoulder; he was fast asleep, for the first time in a long while. Tina leaned her head against his and closed her eyes, taking in how good this moment was.


End file.
